Misty Mornings
by I love slash porn
Summary: Bella sees Edward violently hurt someone and becomes scared of him. She can't face to break up with him so she runs to La Push when shes frightened of him. Can her Personal Sun help her with the misty dark clouds that are ruining her life ?


In this story James etc never happened. Its now about a week before Bella's 18th birthday. Enjoy :):)

Misty Mornings

**Unhappy Butterfly**

I sat in the back garden staring into misty space. The grass was wet with morning dew so I sat on an old tartan throw. The old trees in the distance looked old, mysterious and cold. The cold effect of the trees was down to the small amount of mist in the air. It was cold though. I wrapped up in gloves, scarf's and two jackets but even they couldn't stop this type of cold. My blood was running cold with a small bit of fearful adrenaline pumping through me.

I heard tapping on the kitchen window behind me. Charlie must be there, thinking that I'm most likely lost it this time. I just needed space and fresh air. I needed to get away but too fearful to really run. I turned and I was right, Charlie was by the kitchen window, sporting a look of concern. I stood up from my Indian position and rolled up the blanket. The side that was on the wet grass was now wet and had a assortment of lose grass blades on it. I walked into the kitchen and the smell of pizza wafted up my nose. I immediately had a pang of guilt that I forgot completely about feeding my father.

'Bells, I grabbed take out on the way home' Charlie said and I smiled thankfully to him.

'Vegetarian ?' I asked and went to the pizza. I smiled when I saw the random design of peppers, corn and onions on the fresh cheese and dough.

'Thanks' I said and got a plate and glass. I poured out some water . Some splashes of freezing water splattered my dry hand and sent a cold chill to them. I thought immediately of touching Edward. His cold skin against my hands. I felt water well up in my eyes and I inhaled, gasping for a hold on my emotions. I couldn't think about him like that no longer. It was sick.

I eat the pizza thinking about random nothings. I made small talk with my father. He wasn't asking why I was out in the freezing misty grass alone frozen still. He wouldn't want to get into a conversation about his adult daughters emotions. We talked about the Mariners instead. I eat all my food, getting a cramp in the process. I was truly hungry. I felt warmer then. I felt sleepy.

I cleaned the plates and stored them away in the shelf before retreating to my room. I walked in and fell on top of my bed. I cuddled under the purple comforter and wrapped myself up tight. I knew I should be doing some study and homework but I didn't feel like it. I needed to rest, to be human. Like I would say to Edward. A human moment. I needed a human couple of hours. At the thought of Edward I glanced up at my window. There was no question why my bedroom was cold, the window was left completely open. The net curtains moving in the misty frosty air. I climbed up to the window and shut it tight. Drawing the net curtains and then the heavy material curtain. Edward should get the idea he isn't wanted in here tonight now.

I looked in the mirror that was built into my skinny wardrobe. I looked to pale. My dark chocolate eyes looked black against the sallow skin around them. A had a couple randomly placed freckles around the bridge of my nose and even they were going a very light brown, almost beige. My lips were pink and kind of chapped. The blood was drained from me. I looked like death.

I put it out of my mind and fell back down on my comfy bed and cuddled my self under the covers. Sleep soon found me. I didn't have nightmare but it wasn't a sound sleep. My dreams were confusing. Completely random. Flashes of colour and strange patterns only remained in my memory of the dream when I woke up. I was thankful I couldn't remember the dream. I had other things on my mind.

I checked the alarm clock. It was 6 30, I should be getting up now. I fell back on the soft pillows for a second with my eyes closed. Just trying to figure out what I will do today. I had school. It was Monday morning. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I sat up and walked to my wardrobe. I grabbed just a plain white sweater and a t-shirt for underneath and my old jeans. I quickly showered, changed and ran a brush through my long wavy hair. I guessed I should dry it with the cold weather we have been having, if I didn't want to catch a cold.

I dried my hair dry and stood up. Grabbing my purse and slipping it in my front pocket of my bag pack. I found shoes and slipped them on. I walked downstairs and dad was eating some toast a coffee, reading the local newspaper.

I sat across from him and poured out some cereal and poured milk over it. I eat them quickly so they wouldn't go soggy. I sat in a comfortable silence with Charlie. He finished before me, before leaving he said a quick goodbye and told me he wouldn't be home until late tonight. I said my goodbyes secretly hoping he wasn't working late. It was a stupid selfish thought but the thoughts of being alone here if Edward took things badly would be terrifying. I took my trucks keys and left the house, locking the front door on my way out. I climbed into the bulbous cab. I turned the ignition and the truck roared to life.

I drove slowly. The fog was still a permanent fixture. Charlie warned me yesterday of the black ice on the roads. I drove into the student parking lot and the first thing to catch my eyes was the silver Volvo. Rosalie's M3 was beside it. I parked on the northern side of the car park and hoped out. I placed my book bag on my back. I turned and saw Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber. Grateful that it wasn't the Cullen's I smiled at them.

'Hey Bella how was your weekend ?' Angela asked. Her hair was straight today. Her peach glasses lower on the bridge of her nose. She wore a matching peach jumper to her glasses. Jessica was on her phone. Her hair has changed since the last time I really looked at them with any interest. It had shorter layers in it and was a couple shades darker then it was back in the Spring.

'It was ok, I didn't get any study done' I said and we walked into the entrance of the school.

'That's ok, our big Lit test isn't for another to days, I haven't even had time to open the book, I really should study tonight' Angela said and I went to my locker. Jess went to hers, her phone still never left her hand though.

'So did you and Edward spend the weekend together ?' Jess asked. I regretted the I spent with Edward this weekend. That time I wish to burn out of my mind and memory forever.

'Some time, I really didn't enjoy it much though' I said half honestly. It was the worst time I ever spent with Edward. He was so… dangerous and cruel.

'Well if he's boring you, you could always just stare at him, that would keep me occupied for life, wow… sorry' Jess said and I laughed at her shallowness.

'It nothing' I didn't care that she had such daydreams about Edward. My Edward dreams would never again be the happy affairs which Jessica's were. I closed my locker and jumped in fright.

'Edward' I said trying to find air in my empty lungs.

'Bella dear, I missed you last night' Edward said and I faked a smiled.

'I was really tired' It wasn't a lie I was exhausted from my never ending row of horrible thoughts.

'It's okay, why don't you come over to my house later' Edward suggested and I felt my pulse run.

'NO !'I shouted without thinking. I gathered my thoughts before specking again.

'I mean I cant, im grounded, Charlie's already very disappointed' I felt a little guilty, but in a more of a naughty school girl way blaming my father. But Edward wouldn't ask if I told him I was grounded.

'Bella-' Edward was cut of my the loud ring of the school bell.

'Sorry, Mr Varner is cranky in the morning, I got to go' I rushed out saying. I turned and quickly walked down the hall I turned and saw Edward looking perplexed. I turned and went into my class. I sat next to Jess and the second my ass touched the chair she turned to me.

'What was that by the lockers, I was trying my hardest not to laugh at you, which is odd because are a very… un funny person' Jess said. Her smile was beaming. Her brown eyes look alive and her artificially blushed cheek was now compressed while she smiled.

'It's just… its hard to explain' I said and her smile never budged.

'Come on Bella, I can see it in your eyes, your dieing to tell' She said. She must be confused. She was the one dieing for me to tell. I could never tell her. I could hardly say my boyfriend was a vampire and beats up random guys because of their thoughts.

'Jess, its not something you can really talk about in a classroom, anyways it's a long story' I said and Jess smile turned to concern. Either she's actually concerned or a amazing actress.

'You can tell me some other time Bella, im still your friend, even though you totally snuck off on us for Cullen boy, but that's to be expected, I have seen Cullen boy' Jess said and Mr. Varner started the class.


End file.
